The Kamikaze Effect
by WhiteKingdomAngel
Summary: He would be lying to himself if he didn't find that invitation alluring. It has been such a long time since he felt the rush of adrenalin running through his veins as he roamed the empty streets at high speeds. Such a long time since he was on the road...


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

_Me: DON'T KILL ME! I'm still finishing the last chapter for "What's a ten letter word for murder". But after seeing the last episode I couldn't stop myself! Besides, because of some of your comments, I had to add and take out some things… So it's really your fault! :D *dodges flying object* _

_Shawn: *grinning* It was awesome! You guys __**really**__ should've seen me driving that Lamborghini! I did this sort of turning with the front—_

_Me: AAAnyWAAAyyyy! On to the story! _

* * *

As Shawn and Gus stood tense in front of Tommy as they saw his crew disappearing in the road. The two of them expected him to get in the car and drive off, but they were surprised when he turned from the road and turned to look at them. More specifically, at Shawn.

"You know, I was serious when I said that I'll be good to have a guy like you come along." He said to Shawn as if they have been friends for a long time. He flashed a quick and friendly grin to Shawn as he gestured the car behind him as an invitation to go with him.

"You should come with us." When he heard this Shawn couldn't help but turn to look at the car. He would be lying to himself if he didn't find that invitation alluring. It has been such a long time since he felt the rush of adrenalin running through his veins as he roamed the empty streets at high speeds. Such a long time since he was on the road, driving nowhere in particular and just following the wind.

In between his thoughts he felt Gus turning his gaze towards him and he knew that his friend saw that look on his eyes. Gus knew what he was thinking and that probably scared him more than he would say. Gus knew I was considering going along with Tommy and he probably knew that he could only watch if that was to happen.

"Come on. You got the kamikaze in you. I can smell it." Tommy said eagerly as he saw Shawn's determination waiver. But as Shawn kept eyeing the beautiful machine, he closed his eyes and shook his head in rejection.

"It's not the kamikaze." Shawn stated determinably as he locked eyes with Tommy. "It's CK1. It's for me and women." He started babbling but quickly got back on track. Before he had run off into the sunset without looking back but now, he realized, he couldn't do that. This time, he had something worth staying for. He had the greatest job he could think of; he had people depending on him now. He was helping people by using his training. His relation with his dad was better than it has ever been. He had the Chief, Lassiter and the rest of the station as friends.

Well, it was a progressive thing with Lassie but if Shawn had anything to go by the way he refused to punch him yesterday, he thinks it's going very good. He also couldn't forget about his Juliet. He knew she was still acting so cold because of the Yin incident and he was determined to help her through it. And maybe, when she was ready, he could try to ask her out.

But the most important reason was because of Gus. Ever since this whole psychic thing started, he stuck by him and always had his back. He knew Gus and his dad were proud that I had stuck with this job for almost 5 years and he knew they would be disappointed if I were to leave them once again.

"And you know what? You-you're full of it man. God's greatest gift is not adrenalin." As Shawn said this, he gestured to Gus and was glad to see his shoulders relax. "It's friendship." And he meant it. Shawn and Gus saw Tommy's face turned to one of disappointment as he saw he couldn't convince Shawn to go with him. Shawn's stare became determined as he kept talking.

"I would never do anything to betray Gus. Even if he betrayed me!" At this, Gus turned to Shawn surprised but he felt the same way. He was glad that the look of longing disappeared from Shawn's hazel eyes and he, once again, saw the strength of their friendship as he kept on talking.

"And he feels the same way about me!" Seeing the opportunity turn this conversation to a more comfortable setting Gus mockingly shrugged in doubt. Shawn's head turn to him and he immediately saw his thinking as Gus saw his face mockingly doubtful. They both saw Tommy's face contort to anger as he saw this fight loss.

"Have it your way." He said gruffly as he got on the car and drove to the road. As he left, the two of them remained in silence until they could no longer see the car.

"So we're letting him go?" Gus said as he gestured surprised at the road where the car once was. He couldn't believe Shawn would let somebody beat him.

"Shouldn't that sentence start with, **'Hey man, thanks for saving my life'**?" He asked dejectedly as he looked at him with an incredulous look. Gus rolled his eyes hearing this and looked at Shawn patiently.

"Ok, thank you, but we're still letting a murderer go free!" He stated, wanting to know how Shawn was going to get the murderer now.

"I got three zucchini and a gourd that says we're not." Shawn stated cryptically and Gus could only turn to look at him and trust his vegetable-based plan. As the silence lingered, Shawn couldn't help but feel a little ashamed. He hesitated at the offer and he almost went with him but he knew he couldn't do it. He wanted to make the Chief, Lassiter, Juliet, his dad, Gus and everyone in the station proud. He thinks he made them proud by refusing the offer. And as he saw Gus's face he saw Gus was proud of him for staying. A few seconds passed as he padded his pockets before coming to the realization. Gus saw him frantically searching for something. Shawn raised his head and looked at him with a sheepish look.

"Hey, do you have your phone? I think I left mine in the car." At this, Gus realized that they were alone in the middle of nowhere with no car or means of contact. Tommy's crew had taken his phone when they put him in the trunk. He glared at his friend's innocent face and prominently screamed out into the empty warehouse…

"Shawn!"

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated! :D_


End file.
